LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Moloch Saga (Final Saga)
LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Moloch Saga aka LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) is the eighth and final saga of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. It is also the thirteenth and final saga of the overall LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow storyline. It would be written by Officer Candy Apple and produced by CIS Productions. It is divided into four seasons, with 25 episodes per season (100 episodes in all), and it will present the final chapter of the Team Witnesses' world-saving mission, the final showdown with Moloch and the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse. ''Summary'' The Final Battle is near. With the Prime Earth fused with the entire Planet Sorensen-444, the United Kingdom of America took control and fused several worlds with the Earth, ruling it under a dictatorship regime. The entire world was altered and transformed, forming several alternate worlds as bases for Moloch's minions to instigate their heartless plans. Ichabod Crane and the entire Team Witness became fugitives. Under his guise as King George Washington, Moloch ordered his minions to capture all of them, before he started to turn the world into a living Hell, bringing an end to the Period of Tribulations with the annihalation of all beings. The sacrifices are not evitable during such a war of Grand Finale. Will the Team Witness defeat Moloch and his followers? Will there be an end to the Period of Tribulations? ''List of Episodes'' ''Arc 1 - Ophiuchus'' #''Ophiuchus'' #''Rampage'' #''Olga's Struggle'' #''Illusions and Resolutions'' #''Rescue Operation'' #''The Fourth Core'' #''Tribulation Tower'' #''Source of the Pollution'' #''Deep Down'' #''Zodiak's Last Stand'' #''The End of Zodiac Cults'' #''Katrina VS. Lady Van Tassel'' #''The Final Wish (Final)'' ''Arc 2 - Altered Austria'' #''After the Funeral'' #''Neverdeath Graveyard'' #''Musical Assassin'' #''Green Dragon in Austria'' #''Queen Altered'' #''The Dread Ring'' #''The Great Red Dragon'' #''Woman with the Sun'' #''Woman in the Sun'' #''Beast from the Sea'' #''The Number of the Beast'' #''The Wrath of the Lamb (Final)'' ''Arc 3 - Altered China'' #''Melancholia'' #''Red Queen'' #''White Knight'' #''Black King'' #''King Moloch'' #''Down the Rabbit Hole'' #''Red Princess'' #''White Queen'' #''Wendigo Returned'' #''Joe Vs. Wendigo'' #''Assist the Harpers'' #''Katrina Vs. Katrina'' #''Ichabod Vs. The Countess'' ''Arc 4 - Tyranny of Dragons'' #''Dracolich'' #''Iron Gauntlet's Alarm'' #''Cult of Dragons Returned'' #''Emerald Enclave's Message'' #''The Wicked Returns'' #''Strike the Blue Dragon'' #''Rise of the Dragons'' #''The Ultimate Dragon'' #''Assault of the Cult'' #''Protect Neverwinter'' #''Well of the Dragons'' #''Rise of Tiamat (Final)'' ''Arc 5 - Rise of Tiamat'' #''Blood Moon'' #''Colin Van Bilj'' #''The Eye of Providence'' #''Children of Revolution'' #''Hexenmeisters'' #''Wild Cards'' #''Touch of Midas'' #''Katarina & Katrina Vs. Wild Cards'' #''Inside Purgatory'' #''Wicked and Saints'' #''Katrina Vs. Melancholia'' #''Spellcaster'' #''Red King'' ''Arc 6 - King Washington'' #''White King'' #''Blue Kraken'' #''Grandfather Clock'' #''Corbin and the Clock'' #''Destroy the Clock'' #''Emma Swan Vs. The Dark Swan'' #''Katrina Vs. Evil Pan'' #''Katrina Vs. Hypnos'' #''Operation Corbin, Part 1'' #''Operation Corbin, Part 2'' #''Music Box'' #''Moloch's Ascension (Final)'' ''Arc 7 - Tribulation (Final) #''Fallen Church Remnants #''Corrupted Ichabod'' #''Ichabod Vs. Ichabod'' #''King of the Beasts'' #''At the Edge of Worse Place'' #''The Horsemen Assemble'' #''Katarina Vs. Lady Van Tassel'' #''Ichabod Vs. Orion Vs. Death'' #''Henry Vs. War'' #''Hawley & Jenny Vs. Conquest'' #''Adam Frankenstein & La Folia Vs. Famine'' #''Out of Sleepy Hollow 2'' #''Raise the Coven'' #''Head or Headless'' #''Moloch's Palace'' #''Betsy Vs. Karnival Van Tassel'' #''Ragnaros'' #''The Missing Head'' #''Hawley Vs. Carmilla'' #''Public Enemies'' #''Team Witness Vs. Moloch'' #''Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' #''Condemn the Horsemen'' #''Strike the Beast'' #''Legends of Sleepy Hollow (Final)'' 'Gallery' 1Moloch-at-War 612x961top-700x400.jpg Moloch.jpg Moloch2.png Sleepy-hollow-moloch.jpg Moloch2 (2).png Moloch0.png Sleepyhollow-abbie.jpg Sleepy-Hollow-2x05-13-1024x708.jpg Sleepy-hollow.jpg Normal sleepyhollow0101-3013.jpg Sleepy-hollow-moloch.jpg Lady-Van-Tassel-sleepy-hollow-27910144-720-400.png Katarina by sliverel-d6horvq.jpg League of legends katarina fanart by derricksong-d94kex0.jpg Princes La Folia Rihavein.jpg YiStrike the Blood Rihavein La Folia Cute Calling Render.png Sonia smiling.png Gfx-fox-fall-poster-sleepy-hollow-v1.jpg Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Moloch Saga (Final Saga) Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:Jester of Chaos Category:DarkFallen Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Cisverse Storyline Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Filler Episodes Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Category:LOTM: Star Spangled Crown Story Arcs